


Home is whenever I'm with you

by Ellelalie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, more names to be added if I update, not in a specific order unless stated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellelalie/pseuds/Ellelalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble collection of Harry making his happily ever after work</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk/Sloppy kiss and Sad kiss

“Uncle Harry always keeps a bottle of fire whiskey under the sink,” Victoire grins, slurs slightly on the ‘fire whiskey’ and her cheeks glow.

“So you s-stole it?” Teddy asks as she sips at the mug, his hair doesn’t settle on a single colour changing every few minutes.

“Stole is such an ugly word, Teddy. I like to think of it as 'borrowing'” Victoire replies with a giggle as she hands him the mug, pressing a few sloppy kisses to his cheek as she does. 

“So you’re gonna give it back? What happens when we drink everything?”

Victoire laughs so hard she doubles over. “That’s impossible, Teddybear,”

“And why is that?” Teddy asks, looking ready to take on the challenge, his hair shifting colours even quicker.

“Because,” She says primly, like she knows everything in the whole world, “We’ve been sharing this one mug, haven’t refilled it yet and already we’re both giggling like idiots.”

“Oh yeah?” Teddy says moving closer to her and she sighs, knowing he would do this.

“Yeah.” She says but wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer. “Now, instead of trying to prove me wrong and getting alcohol poisoning, how about we make out, yeah?”

Teddy grins, his hair turning turquoise and and the strands stretch to be longer, framing his face. “That could work too,”

 

~*~*~*~*

 

“Where in Merlin’s lacy knickers is my fire whiskey?” Harry demanded from the kitchen but Ginny didn’t answer, closing her eyes and trying to ignore the burning in her eyes as she burrowed deeper into the blanket she was wrapped in.

“Damn it, Vic,” Harry cursed under his breath as he carried a tray to the couch. “Hey Gin,”

She shifted, peeking out from her blanket burrito. Her eyes were slightly puffy when she met his gaze.

“Well, to be perfectly honest, I wanted to give you fire whiskey tea but it seems like a little Veela stole my stash.“

“Amateur,” Ginny snorted out of the blanket and Harry sat back on his haunches, crossing his arms.

“Oh yeah, I’d like to see you do any better,” Harry snorted.

Ginny wiggled her arm out of the burrito and waved her wand, giving him one small smug smile. The labelless bottle came lazily floating in and Harry caught it.

“What is this?”

“The good stuff,” Ginny mumbled, already retreating into her blanket burrito. Harry sniffed at the open bottle and coughed slightly.

“When did you get this and when do you drink it? Why is this the first time I’ve seen this bottle.”

“Honestly, it’s plan B, which was never needed before now,” Ginny laughed dryly, sitting up and taking the mug Harry offered. “Thank you,”

Harry slid onto the couch and for a few minutes they sipped their teas in silence before she leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Chubby bunny?” Harry asked, taking a bag of marshmallows from off the floor.

“I love you,” Ginny sighed and their kiss, although tinged with sadness, was filled with so much more.


	2. The consequences of drinking too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technically a continuation of chapter one

The next morning was not pleasant.

It started with a loud pop, that caused both of them to jerk awake, groaning. Thank Merlin that they had the foresight to close the heavy, sun-blocking curtains. Harry groans heavily as he slaps the table loudly for his glasses or his wand, he’ll decide what he wants later.

The knock on their bedroom door is deafening, causing the couple to crawl deeper into their bed to mute the sound.

“I hope you guys are decent in there,” Ron’s voice booms, “Don’t make me see something I don’t want to see,” Harry pulls a pillow over his head.

“Bugger off, Ron,” Ginny moans and cuddles deeper into Harry’s side.

“I can’t do that,” Ron says, his voice significantly lower as he pushes their bedroom door open. “You see, I was sent ahead to make sure you guys are decent, Hermione’s coming with the kids in maybe five minutes,”

~*~*~*~*

It was not five minutes.

In fact, Ginny is not sure if it was even two minutes before someone arrived at the fireplace and Ron greeted them from the kitchen, where he was making something for breakfast.

Ginny knew she should get up but her body felt like lead. There was a rapid succession of swooshes as they all arrived.

The pitter pattering of running feet barely gave them anytime to prepare before the two brothers flung their sister onto their parents’ bed.

“WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS,” Lily yells and Harry, who feels like he’s dying, grabs Lily with surprising quick hands around the waist and pulls her close, peppering her face with kisses.

“We have our hostage, lower your voices or she will be kissed… to death.”

Both brothers gasp and jump onto the bed and Lily squirms as Ginny’s long hair tickles her face and Ginny leans in to kiss her.

“Save yourselves,” Lily giggles as Harry tickles her slightly.

“Never,” James vows loudly and Ginny laughs trying to ignore her building headache as she drags James down. Albus could do nothing but watch with wide eyes as his big brother squeals and squirms under his mother’s tickling fingers.

“I’ll avenge you,” Albus promises and yanks up his parents blanket to reach his mother’s feet. Ginny giggles softly as Albus demands, “Let my siblings go,”

“Evil knight, using dirty tricks,” Harry moans as he lets go of Lily who springs free only to sit on his chest, “You got me,”

Just then James tickles his mother’s sides and Ginny gasps, “I see how it is, my own flesh and blood, betraying me.


	3. If you wanted my attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 38\. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” prompt on tumblr

Ginny’s first thought was “ _OhmywordwhatswrongHarry??”_ as she caught and staggered slightly under the sheer dead weight of Harry. Most of the cheering fans that surrounded her and her team had not noticed.

But Ron had. Hemione and Ron had been tailing Harry as the entire crowd spilled onto the field to congratulate the Holyhead Harpies for their victory. Ron frowned as Ginny met his gaze. But she waved him off. Not wanting to make a scene.

Harry’s emerald eyes blinked open a few seconds later much to her relief and his cheeks reddened as he met her gaze and took in where his head was resting on her sweaty chest.

“What happened?” He asked softly as he stepped back. Ginny held her arms around as a precaution. Just a precaution.

Ginny bit her lip to keep her giggles to herself, she figured she’s still running high on adrenaline from the game.“You fainted… straight into my arms.” She pressed her head against his shoulder before glancing up with the widest shit-eating grin. “You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

She couldn’t stop laughing now that she’s gotten over her initial panic of Harry fainting on her. Harry’s blush crept higher. He explained that he’d skipped breakfast _and_ lunch because of work and he and Ron had rushed to her game almost late.The more she laughed, the more Harry died of embarrassment.

“Sorry, sorry, I just-” She apologized, biting her lip and looking not sorry at all. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. And then another, And another. Harry caressed his hand up her spine softly as she dragged one hand through his hair.

“Better apology?” She asked with a smirk.

“Less talking.” Harry smothered her giggles with the press of his lips.


	4. Teddy time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9.“Don’t you ever do that again!” tumblr prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for any kind of Teddy interaction

Ginny was enjoying her Thursday afternoon nap with a wiggly metamorphmagus on her stomach. She felt a hesitant poke. She cracked one eye open, eyeing the toddler. He giggled softly and she felt her lips curve upwards.

“Whats up, Teddy?” The toddler met her gaze and he turned into a miniature version of Harry. Ginny knew his question without him asking.

“Harry is just running a bit late, love,” Ginny said as she rubbed his back softly and Teddy’s hair bloomed into the characteristic Weasley ginger. She laughed softly and booped his nose. Teddy giggled, all the colours of the rainbow running through his hair before settling on turquoise.

“Want some food bud?’ She asked as she sat up, lifting him up in the air causing him to giggle happily. When she sat him down in her lap, he shook his head though.

“Wanna wait for ‘Arry.” He mumbled, his hair going back to black. She nodded and lifted him up to blow raspberries on his tummy.

Just then there was the trademark pop in the kitchen. And without turning around, Ginny said, “There’s a sandwich on the counter, Harry,”

There was strange silence. Ginny’s hair on the back of her neck rose and she lunged for her wand and shoved Teddy behind her. The heavy footfalls hesitated at the doorway.

“Who’s there?” She demanded and she heard a sigh. She leveled her wand at the doorway. She opened her mouth again as the intruder said. “It’s me, Gin.”

Teddy poked his head out under her arm, his hair vibrantly orange as Ron stepped out, hands slightly up. He was white as a sheet. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his brain tentacle scars were stark in between his freckles.

She dropped her wand like it burned. She couldn’t find her voice. She blinked. She realized Ron’s mouth was moving.

“’m Sorry?” Ron gave her a sympathetic look as he picked up Teddy. They’ve all had many turns with taking care of Teddy. He bounced slightly as he held Teddy.

“Something’s happened,” He said in a deceptively cheerful voice that made Ginny blink. _Teddy_. She was very grateful for her big brother. Teddy giggled as Ron pulled faces at him. Ron’s icy eyes held hers as he finally met her gaze.

“He’s okay.” He said seriously and Ginny sighed. Ron shifted from one foot to the other restlessly. “Y'know, _mostly._ ”

 _Mostly,_ turned out to be a few missing fingers. Harry, as it were, had shoved her brother out of harm’s way and partially got caught in the crossfire.

She felt like hitting him as well as kissing him senseless. Bless this man. She’s going to be prematurely grey, she could feel it.

Harry was indeed coming home tonight. He was just being checked over by the Healers of St. Mungo’s, who were checking if his fingers had regrown properly.

Teddy had been upset to hear that Harry was going to be even later but Ginny managed to convince him not to wait for Harry to eat. He happily ate as she made sounds and cried “Here comes the broomstick!” He had played, ran around and finally he was getting sleepy as he sat down on the blanket she had thrown down next to her in the kitchen while she made dinner.

His eyes had just been closed for five minutes when the signature pop came. Ginny yanked her wand out of her pile of hair on her head and leveled her wand at the newcomer.

Green eyes blinked at her hazily, his lips stretched out into a smile. “Hello.”

Ginny shoved her wand into the back pocket of her jeans as she flung her arms around his neck. Harry bent his neck so that she could stand without stretching as she cradled his face in her hands.

“You damnable fool.” She said, her voice thick, “Don’t you ever do that to me again.”

And then she glanced down to where Teddy, again looking like a mini Harry, was tugging on Harry’s pants. Harry grabbed Teddy in a bear hug and swung him up to balance him on his hip.

“Sorry,” Harry said, putting everything he meant into the kiss he pressed to her lips and she deepened the kiss. She breathed hard as Harry grinned goofily at her. He turned to Teddy.

“And how are you doing today?” Harry asked Teddy who giggled and started talking at the same time as his hair changed. After a while, Teddy’s activities weighed on him and he started yawning and his eyes closed for longer time periods.

“Let’s get you to bed mister,” Harry said and pressed his lips to Ginny’s fleetingly. Just before he walked away, he held up her wand.

“We wouldn’t want you blowing off your bum love, _well,_ I wouldn’t like it seeing as I’m rather fond of it.“


	5. Breathe, we'll be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and all the scary thoughts that come with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this both as a birthday thing for harry and also because it’s hinny shipweek
> 
> Also I'm sorry it took me two to update AO3 when I already published this on Monday on Tumblr

The night was quiet. The Burrow was never this quiet. It felt like every thing was keeping extra quiet, trying to listen in on their conversation. The old house was a nosey old crone.

Harry took a deep breath.

One.

Two.

He pressed his forehead to the back of her neck, his breath feathering across the back of her neck.

He mumbled something against her skin.

They both froze. Even though he’s thrumming with nervous energy, his hands are still. Too still. Frozen. Ginny blinked, trying to figure out if what she heard was really what he said. She took a shallow breath. Swallowed.

“What did you say?” She asked, too soft, too quiet, her voice hoarse and with an undercurrent of something Ginny didn’t want to name in case she had misheard.

The seconds ticked by. She wondered if he’d fallen asleep but his arm around her waist was too stiff. She wanted to see what he looked like, what he was thinking.

She turned slightly but stopped as Harry’s arm tightened slightly around her waist. She could see his eyes though and her breath caught. His green eyes were wide, scared and very shiny.

“Ar-are you crying?” She asked worriedly, turning all the way in his arms. She cupped his face. She pressed a kiss to his brow, his forehead and the tip of his nose. “Oh, Harry.”

“I said I love you,” He whispered, his voice shaking and he closes his eyes. “But I’m not sure I know how to do that.” She frowned slightly as he went on, “To love you and let you love me in return.”

She sighed and pressed her forehead into his chest gently, her hand carefully curling into his shirt. She placed a kiss there.

“I-I’m scared, everyone I’ve loved and who has loved me has d-died-” Ginny made shushing sounds as his voice went higher and higher into hysteria and moved her other hand from his cheek into his hair.

“Harry,” She said soothingly, tracing lazy circles into his scalp while she waited for his breathing to steady. “I know.”

Harry let out a harsh breath.

“Let’s just debunk that thought real quickly though. Is Ron dead?” She asked calmly, her brown eyes steady on his and Harry bit his lip.

“No.”

“Well, he’s your best mate, so you have to have found something to love about him if you let him hang around so often, and he’s not dead. But okay, he could be the exception to the rule. So, is my Mum dead?”

Harry frowned slightly but shook his head.

“And you definitely love her, I mean everyone loves her. And she loves you, so you definitely love her. But that’s not enough to convince the great Harry Potter, not yet any way.” She made her voice sound all important when she said his ‘title’ and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

“Is my family dead? Because we love you and I’m pretty sure you love us, since we adopted you when you were twelve.”

Harry opened his mouth but before he could speak she cut him off, her voice icy.

“I swear if you try and take the blame for him, I will leave right now,” She glared at him and his eyes seemed to say ’ _I’m sorry_ ’ before he ducked his head. He pressed his nose into her shoulder.

She took a second to recover, the anger that overtook her dissipating, so she swallowed.

“Am I alive?” She asked softly.

Harry breathed in, his lips brushing over her bare shoulder as he deliberated. Eventually he nodded.

“Good to know,” She answered wryly, “Because then I’ve debunked your theory because I love you and I’m still here.”

She heard his breath catch and then suddenly his arms tightened around her.

He took a deep breath.

One.

Two.

He pressed a kiss to her neck.


End file.
